The authorities responsible for controlling air traffic have decided to supplement standard voice communication systems with digital communications means in order to maintain the high safety levels required in the light of recent increases in air traffic.
The International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) is developing and installing a global telecommunications network called ATN for this purpose and applying OSI standards.
The performance requirements of the data link system increase in areas of high traffic and uptime performances become a major objective.